


The Night Everything Changed

by magicai



Category: Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicai/pseuds/magicai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz and Simon are stuck outside for an entire night, and in one night everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Everything Changed

It was raining.  
As if this night could get any worse, first the attack from the tree sprites, then fighting with Baz, and then getting locked out of Watford. For the entire night. Simon shivered moving under a tree, and also closer to Baz. The tree offered little shelter from the rain, but they didn’t dare risk going deeper into the woods. Baz watched Simon shiver, it was his fault really. His fault that he and Simon were locked out, he just wanted to feed, but of course Simon had to come looking for him. They had gotten into an argument, as always, and while they were distracted, the gate had shut, and now here they were in cold, fucking rain. Simon looked miserable, but even now he still looked as handsome as always, his golden hair had started to form curls, but that didn’t hide the fact that Simon was freezing out here.  
“I could create a fire.” Baz offered.  
“No. We could attract something dangerous.” Simon answered.  
“And then we could fight them off.” Baz said.  
“Not now, we need our energy.” Simon replied.  
“Fine. But when you get hypothermia, don’t get mad at me, Snow.” Baz sneered.  
The silence returned, both of them sitting there just waiting for morning. After an hour or so passed, Baz could actually hear Simon shivering. Baz frowned,  
“Get over here.” He sighed.  
“What?” Snow looked surprised.  
“Come over here. You’ll be warmer. We both will be.” Baz said, determined not to show his emotions. Simon got up and sat down next to him, Baz jumped slightly when he felt Simon next to him, his clothes were freezing cold.  
“That’s it I’m conjuring a fire.” Baz stated, raising his hand.  
“Baz, no!” Simon exclaimed, grabbing Baz’s hand. His fingers were as cold as, well, snow.  
“Aleister Crowley, Snow, you’re fucking freezing out here and I am too. It’s the logical thing to do.” Baz snapped, and yanked his hand from Simon’s.  
“I-I’m fine.” Simon managed to say, his whole body shaking. He was leaning against Baz, his face was paler than usual.  
Baz raised his eyebrow, “Really?”  
Simon leaned heavily against him, “Please, Baz, don’t.” he begged.  
“Fine,” Baz relented, he slid his hand into Simon’s, and hoped it would warm him up, immediately Simon’s fingers intertwined with his own.  
Simon moved his head, so it rested against Baz’s shoulder, “Baz?” he asked, quietly.  
“Yes, Snow?” Baz answered, softly.  
“I want to sleep..” Simon whispered, drowsily.  
A bolt of terror shot through his heart, Baz forced Simon to sit up straight,  
“Look at me, Snow. You cannot go to sleep. Do you hear me?” He demanded.  
“But I’m so tired, and so cold.” Simon murmured, leaning back against Baz.  
“Snow!” Baz snapped, angry now. Simon simply pressed his face against his chest.  
He made Simon sit up, and he pressed his hand to Simon’s cheek, his skin was ice cold, and his usually pink lips, were turning blue, and his eyes were closed.  
“Snow?” Baz asked. Simon didn’t answer.  
“Snow!” Baz exclaimed. Still no answer.  
“Simon!” Baz yelled. Nothing.  
“Simon,” Baz whispered, ‘Simon, wake up. Come on.”  
Simon lay there, as still as the night, he looked peaceful laying there in Baz’s arms. Baz didn’t have a choice, he conjured a blue fireball to warm Simon up. Baz waited there for a long time, waiting for Simon to wake up, but finally he couldn’t stay awake any longer, slowly his eyes closed, and he drifted off to sleep.  
****  
Simon woke up, to see the shining through the trees’ wet leaves, it was morning. He and Baz had made it. Baz. Simon’s eye’s shot open. Where was Baz? Simon got up to find Baz, but something was, keeping him there. He looked down to see a pale arm draped across his waist. Baz’s arm. The other boy was laying next to him, with his arm securing Simon to his chest. Simon rolled over and faced Baz,  
“Baz?” He whispered, nudging him gently. Baz didn’t move. His skin was freezing cold, and he was even paler than usual.  
“Baz. Please wake up!” Simon begged, he shook Baz.  
At last, his grey eyes fluttered open,  
“Simon?” Baz croaked, looking at Simon next to him.  
“Baz.” Simon breathed. “I didn’t know if you’d wake up.”  
“I could say the same to you.” Baz managed to smirk.  
Simon shifted, feeling his wet clothes stick to his body, “Let’s head back. The drawbridge is probably down by now.”  
Baz somewhat reluctantly let Simon out of his arms, and stood up, he offered his hand to Simon, “Crowley, what a night.” he flashed a grin.  
*****  
Once they got back to their room, Baz showered, and then Simon did the same, both of them grateful to be back in their room. Baz lounged on his bed as Simon dried his golden hair, he watched Simon, and shuddered when he remembered how lifeless he had been the night before. Simon looked over at Baz, who was lost in his own thought, and quieter than usual.  
“Baz?” He asked tentatively.  
“Yes, Snow?” Baz answered.  
“You seem quiet, is everything ok?” Simon asked, sitting down on Baz’s bed, across from him. Baz avoided Simon’s gaze, and looked down at the apple in his hands,  
“You almost died in my arms last night, Simon.” He said, quietly.  
Simon felt a pang of guilt, and also surprise, he hadn’t thought about it until now.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, unsure of what else to say.  
The other boy didn’t answer, Baz simply shrugged.  
“Baz.” Simon whispered. He leaned forward until his forehead bumped against Baz’s.  
“Just don’t do it again.” Baz murmured. Simon smiled to himself, as he felt Baz’s breath on his face.  
“I promise.” Simon answered, “I promise, Baz.”  
Simon let his lips press softly against the other boy’s, and as his tasted apples on Baz lips, he knew he had just changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm working on other stories with Simon and Baz.


End file.
